


What if Rome Never Fell?

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: What If Rome Never Fell? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But he doesn't know because of memory lost, F/M, Gen, HRE is Germany, Human Names, M/M, Roman times and WW2 times fused but with more Rome in it, Rome rules the world, What if...verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Roman Empire had never fell? What if he took over the world? What would happen to the nations? Most of them would become humans with eternal life. The Italy brothers would become princes of the world. But what of Germany? Don't worry he's fine, he just doesn't know who he really is!</p><p>From FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ITS HERE! EVERYONE RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE YOU GET PULLED IN! RUN!  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> Sorry...but its here! The 13 Reviews, 25 Followers, 17 Favorites and 4,017 Views Story is here! AND WILL BE UPDATED HERE ONLY! Sorry for everyone on FF.net!

Long time ago there was an empire who had it all and then everything went wrong, he did not fall like how history said he would. He took over and became stronger. History is said to repeat itself, but what if history was wrong, what if the Roman Empire had never fell? What if it became stronger? When there wasn't a force to stop it. What if the Germans failed to land the final blow? What would happen to the nations? They would become humans, of course, blessed with eternal life. Rome would become the eternal king for the earth and the Italy brothers would become the princes of the world. But what of the other nations? What of Germany? This story does have him, don't worry. Holy Roman Empire never existed, so Italy didn't have to feel that sadness for so long, but he does see Germany. He does meet him, he does fall in love. But how? That is what this story is here for. What if _? Is always a question that makes the mind gears move. So let use them now and open a world of the Roman Empire. A world where nations were more useless then Italy and Italy was the most important person in the world. A world that is full of forbidden love.


	2. What if he lived just over the wall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Main Characters!

Many years later…

It was a nice cool crispy night, Ludwig was about to go up the stairs when he heard his brother, Gilbert, scream. He rushed over to see what his older brother did.

"It just slipped out of my hand. It just slipped out of my hand. West help me please!" Ludwig laughed silently at his brother. He was just over reacting, then again there was a lot of blood and some glass might be in Gilbert's hand.

"Ja, Bruder I will help you," Ludwig looked in the drawers for the bandages and carefully wrapped his brother's hand.

"Thanks West! You are so awesome," Gilbert moved around Ludwig, "But not as awesome as me!" And then he was gone. Ludwig eyes glazed over as the rusty scent of blood reached his nose. He ran into the small bathroom and regurgitated. He then proceed to clean up the bloody mess. He shook his head trying to clear it, but didn't help him much. Sluggishly, he forced himself up the stairs and into his bed for a painful night.

The next day…

Gilbert and Ludwig woke up half an hour after their father. They had a light breakfast and dressed in loose clothing.

"Why do we have to do this?" Gilbert complained while they walked around the old house, "I mean, what is the point of practicing ancient skills? I rather train my aim with that cool gun!" Ludwig shook his head in disgust. His brother was always complaining about the rich culture that was being pushed on to them by their father. He did agree with his brother though, he too also wanted to train with the new weapon their father labeled as 'Karabiner 98k[1]' he didn't quite understand what that meant exactly but it was very nice looking.

"Bruder, don't complain! We are doing this because all fine warriors learn these skills!"

"No they don't! They learn how to use those nice new machines! That is the future of protection!"

"Preußen! Stop your complaining at this once!" Their father screamed, "Get over here now!" They obeyed his order and ran over to him at once. They stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the old stone wall that separated their house from another.

Over that very wall lived a family just like Ludwig's but much more powerful. The two boys had brunet hair and they were slim compared to Ludwig and Gilbert and more gentle in one's eye. They would mostly be right, that person, if it wasn't for the oldest attitude. They would sneak away from their lessons and find something else to do, like now.

"Big brother where are we going?" The younger one asked as he was pulled along.

"I heard so German bastards were going to be training over the wall today," The older one replied.

"Are they the ones who will be performing for us next week?"

"The very ones." The younger one squealed and ran ahead of his brother and started to pull him. They ran outside freely after letting go of each other's hand and climbed swiftly up the wall.

"AGAIN!" Someone barked out an order that almost made the younger one fall off.

"I got you," The older one held the younger one's arm. They looked at the two boys that were below them. They were practicing with fake lassos that looked more like modern day headphones[2].

"Brother you did say they were German, right?" The younger one asked, eyeing the muscular blond male who was taller than the other young man.

"Yeah I did. Look at that one, his hand is hurt," The older one snickered, "They are so stupid!"

"Lovi don't say that! You don't even know them!" The younger one pouted.

"I don't need to, they are below us!" There was a yelp from the blond and the younger one was off the wall running towards the two young men.

"FELI!" 'Lovi' screamed but it was useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - this is a real gun the Germans used in WW2, I thought it was appropriate,
> 
> 2 - who has ever spin headphones like it was a whip? I have and I was while planning this…I hit my arm like how Germany did(it real stings!) and some of the things that will happen to Italy in the next chapter


	3. What if Germans have Magic Kisses?

"Are you all right?" The strange female who had came over from the wall asked.

Ludwig blinked several times before he barely nodded his head."Yes I am. Did you come over the wall just now?"

"LUDWIG!" Both Ludwig and the female both jumped.

"So your name is Ludwig. My name is Feliciano," The strange girl told Ludwig. She turned towards his father, "May I give a few pointers to him?"

"Of course. Ludwig pay attention to him, you can learn a lot!" _'_

_Him? He must be talking about the girl. Or I guess she is a he.'_

"Thank you," The brunet took the other whip that wasn't being used by Gilbert, "This is what you do. When you are going from either left or right, you slow down when you go over your head and then pick up speed when you are back at your side."

The brunet demonstrated how to perform the trick Ludwig was trying to do."Ah thank you. Was it Feliciano?"

The brunet nod,"Yes. Its quite an easy trick to do. One of the most basics," Feliciano giggled when Ludwig's face heated up.

"Well my son likes to have his nose where it does not belong," Ludwig's father explained, "Where is your brother?"

"On the wall," Feliciano told the older man without looking up to him. Feliciano continued to show off the trick that was giving Ludwig problems, not paying attention to his speed. Ludwig was in awe by the performance until it was too late for him to warn the brunet.

"OUCH!"

The whip hit Feliciano in the middle of his forehead. Ludwig dropped his whip and started to look over Feliciano to see that there was a cut. He cleaned it with a strip of his shirt.

"West you should kiss his cut!" Gilbert urged didn't bother fighting back. He looked at Feliciano and kissed his forehead.

"Huh? It stopped hurting! Wow you must have magic kisses!"

"Uh...no...I don't think so," Ludwig face heated up.

"You have to! It was hurting and then it stopped!"

"Shouldn't you get back to your Grandfather, Feliciano?"

"Yes I should. See you next week Ludwig!" And Feliciano was helped over the wall by Ludwig's father since his brother left him behind.

"Vati was that one of the Princes of the World?"

"Yes it was Ludwig, that was the younger brother."

Later that night...

"Royal Princes, Rome would like to see you." Lovino and Feliciano walked down the atrium to reach Rome's study. They stopped in front of it.

"What ever you do, don't mention the Germans!" Lovino growled at Feliciano.

"Of course Big Brother!" Feliciano opened the door before waiting for Rome's approval.

"Feliciano! I did not give you permission! I have guests!"

"I'm sorry Grandpa Rome, I just wanted to tell you about Ludwig!" And right he said the name is hands flew to his mouth and Lovino hit him on the side of his head.

"Feli who is Ludwig?" Rome asked the young man, tilting his head for an answer.

"Ludwig is a potato fairy. He kissed my cut. He didn't want to but another potato fairy told him to do it and he also told me Ludwig was going to do it," Feliciano smiled really big at his grandfather while Lovino hit his forehead with his hand. The two foreigners giggled at the little story.

"Is that so? I had a potato fairy once too," Rome rubbed his chin, "He was also a wurst fairy too!"

"Really Grandpa!" Feliciano had crawled up to Rome by now and was astonished by his grandfather's story, "Grandpa Rome, who are they?" Feliciano asked noticing the two guest. They were both pale and had silky looking hair.

"You don't remember them? Then again you were very young when trade was set up with the east. Why don't you guess who they are."

"May I have a hint Grandpa Rome?"

"His name starts with a 'C'."

''Chuwalia!" The smaller of the two visitors cover his mouth to stop his laughing.

"Feli, that is not his name!""But it does have a 'ch' sound! And Chuwalia sounds like it doesn't?"

"No Feli you are no where close," Rome patted the head of his grandson, "His name is China. Wang Yao. He is from the east and he will be staying with us for the next month. This is his little brother Honda Kiku. You will be entertaining him Feli. Please get along with him!"

Feliciano nodded, "I understand Grandpa Rome. I hope we will be good friends Kiku!"

Kiku nod to Feliciano in agreement.

"Good, why don't you show him around?" The three young men all stood up, "Romano why don't you stay here."

Lovino gulped and Feliciano made an 'uh oh' sound and grabbed Kiku and ran out. Once they were away from the area of Rome's study, Feliciano apologized to Kiku.

"Its alright. Is your brother in some type of trouble?"

"Don't know…so Kiku was it?"

"Yes and you are Feliciano am I correct?"

"Yes you are," Both of them looked at their feet. Feliciano was usually friendly to other people but he had this feeling that made him feel like he should be polite and calm, different from his usually self.

"Hey in here," Feliciano pulled Kiku into a room, "This is my room."

Feliciano's room was a huge room with an equally huge bed that had purple satin covers. On the walls were paintings done by Feliciano himself(but that wasn't known to Kiku at the moment.) and had bookshelves that were partly filled with either books for studying or books for drawing. In the little spaces that were not cover with something that could physical be removed had small little paintings of anything and everything Feliciano had seen.

"I like your room Feliciano-san," Kiku told Feliciano after he was done adjusting to his surroundings.

"Kiku what is your other name?"

"My what?"

"Other name. You know the one that isn't really a human name," Feliciano closed his eyes tight from his failure to explain better to the foreigner.

"Oh! You mean my territorial name. It is Nihon."

"Nihon?" Feliciano was more confused then before.

"That is what they call me at home. You would call me…Japan."

Feliciano was silent for a moment and then he smiled, "Nice to meet you Japan. I am Italy Veneziano," Feliciano held his hand out waiting for Kiku to take it.

"What are you doing?"

"Its called a handshake. You can tell almost about everything about a person in the way they shake your hand. If a person is a happy type, they grip your hand firmly. If they are a sad person, their grip is limp. It's something we do."

"Oh," Kiku stared at the hand, "In my land we bow to each other, like so" Kiku bowed to Feliciano to show what he meant.

"That's cool!" Feliciano bowed to Kiku, "Its nice to meet you Nihon!"

"Its nice to meet you Italy Veneziano," And Kiku took his hand and shook it.

Feliciano was happy to be with Kiku but he couldn't stop thinking about Ludwig and for some odd reason he felt the need to be with the German.

' _It must have been that kiss. It truly was magic!'_

"Feliciano you have many pretty paintings! Can you tell me what artist did them?" Kiku asked, staring at one of the paintings with a family in it.

"I did them. That one is my favorite. Its what my life was like so long ago when Grandpa Rome didn't own everything, but only part of it," Feliciano replied to Kiku with a smile. Feliciano yawned, "Hey Kiku lets go to bed. I had a very tiring day."

Kiku stood there not knowing what to do, "Where shall I sleep?"

"Huh? In my bed with me silly!"

Kiku shook his head no, "Its not right. I will sleep on the floor, that is not different from how I sleep at home."

"Uh…alright then…" Feliciano laid down on his bed and fell asleep right away. The last thing he was thinking about was Ludwig and his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CULTURE EXCHANGE!!! Isn't that cute?


	4. What if They Have Memories They Can't Place a Date to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Ludwig and Nihon, would be uneventful if Ludwig didn't have this odd vision. And why does he feel like the word 'Dotisu' means him as a nation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title of the chapter from FF.net and fixed two mistakes a reviewer had told me about three years ago.

A few nights later...

  
The two foreigners were still in the palace. Feliciano had become great friends with Kiku in such a small amount of time; he had finally got Kiku to sleep in the same bed as him. One of the nights, two nights before Ludwig and Gilbert's performance, Feliciano was staring out of his window and across the garden to the wall on the other side. He was looking at Ludwig's house. And then it hit him.  
"Kiku!" He whispered loudly, "Kiku wake up!"  
"Huh? What is wrong Feliciano-sama?" Kiku asked sleepily.  
"I want to show you something, will you come?"  
"...Can it not wait till morning?" Kiku asked trying to see if he could go back to sleep.  
 _"No it cannot!"_  Feliciano hissed. That scared Kiku but it scared Feliciano even more, "Sorry Kiku but please come with me!" Kiku was silent for a moment.  
"Alright let's go!"  
"Thank you so much Kiku!" Feliciano gave Kiku a big hug before leading him through the dark halls of the palace.  
"We have to be quite while we go pass brother's room," Feliciano whispered to Kiku while they passed Lovino's room. After they were on the next hall, they broke into a run.  
"Feliciano-sama, where are we going?" Kiku asked in the middle of pants.  
"Outside to the wall. Over the wall on the other side."  
"Why?"  
"There's someone I want you to meet as a person not as an entertainer when you do get to see him again in a few nights," They finally reached the door to go outside. "He is a German that goes by Ludwig. I feel like there is something about him, like I have known him before. That we went through something together. That we were more than just friends, we were best friends! Do you know what I mean?"  
"N-not really. I am sorry Feliciano-sama!"  
Feliciano was depressed for a moment and then he smiled, "It doesn't matter Kiku."  
Once they were outside Feliciano lead Kiku to the wall, "I'll give you a boost to the wall and then you pull me up!"  
"Okay."  
Meanwhile on the other side of the wall was Ludwig picking up sticks for kindle when he heard a sound.  
"Heavy~"  
"Who goes there?" Ludwig barked out. Whatever had been on the other side had grabbed onto a branch of the tree that was there.  
"Wah! Nihon!" Ludwig was confused for a moment but he recognized the voice as one of the princes of the world, Feliciano. Now what this 'Nihon' thing was, Ludwig did not know.  
"I am sorry! Please hold on!" Ludwig quickly climbed up on top of the wall, "Give me your hand Feli-...you're not Feliciano!"  
"No but I would like some help," It was a small Asian male. Ludwig felt his head spin for a moment and a memory flashed in his eyes.

A memory of an elegant man in a white suit with gold and black trimmings and gold buttons. The man held a sword in a way where he could strike at any moment.

" _Hello my name is Nihon. It is very nice to meet you Dotisu."_

Ludwig snapped back into reality and grabbed hold of the Asian and pulled him on the wall. He had no clue what just happened.

"Thank you. My name, as you can guess from Feliciano, is Nihon. In English it is Japan," Ludwig felt like he was going to fall off the wall when the Asian spoke. He was very elegant, "But you may call me Kiku."

"Ludwig."

"What's going on? I want up!" Feliciano whined. Ludwig and Kiku pulled up the Italian prince and they all sat down on the wall, "Thank you guys! Kiku this is Ludwig and I think he is one of us. I just don't know what he would be called."

Kiku nod to show that he understood.

"Feliciano what do you mean by that?"

"I think you are a nation."

"Feliciano-sama he couldn't be a nation! Germans have no rights after the war in the days before Rome gained everything!"

"Excuse me? I have the right to learn techniques taught to soldiers!"

"Yeah the soldiers who did learn those techniques were centuries ago! Now they use  _guns_!" Ludwig knew that Kiku was right but he was still insulted!

"Well at least I am not a pet under a bigger nation!"

"What?"

"I may be a nation who doesn't know my name, but at least I am not a pet to an old man nation!"

"What?"

"You heard me. China owns you!"

"How do you know this?"

"I am not stupid! China owns everything in the East! He makes sure everything runs smoothly! Just like how England runs everything to the West and Turkey to the South. Rome has these three be his eyes, ears and hands in the areas. You are just one of the many under this rule; you just get special treatment because you are a nation!"

Kiku was furious. He didn't show it though. He knew that he deserved it since he had insulted Ludwig but still! The German had gone too far!

"I have more rights than you; you are just a slave!"

"WHAT?" Ludwig tensed for a moment. He was about to stand up when something happened.

"Stop it! I the heir to the throne of the world, command you two to stop fighting right now!" Feliciano stood on the wall, glaring down on to Kiku and Ludwig.

"Sorry Feliciano-sama," Kiku apologized. Ludwig eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't meant to make Feliciano mad, were those tears in the Italian's eyes?

"Guys I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I just don't like it when friends fight!"

Were they friends? They had only met each other a few days ago and they were more than friends. They were best friends.

"I feel scared. I do not want to lose my only friends because of a silly thing as being a nation! We are humans! Wars start because one of us feels threatened, insulted or scared."

"Feliciano we will stop fighting. It was stupid of us to fight. I am sorry, Italy please don't cry! I can't protect you if I am the problem!"

"What do you mean Ludwig?" Feliciano tilt his head.

"We made a promise! I don't know when or where but I have the memory of it. We made an Iron Pact. I protect you when you need it and you protect me when I need it. I don't know."

"We never made this pact...I'm not the only one who feels weird about the world!"

They sat there. No one said anything. They felt like it would destroy the world itself. They were friends. No, they were best friends and they knew something was wrong with the world. The first step to fixing it they all thought was to figure out Ludwig's nation name. And then the next step was to uncover the meaning of the weird memories that the two Europeans were having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know the Hetalia Episodes word per word you would know that the memory is the exact words Japan says to Germany when they meet...I love Hetalia...ve


	5. What if a Performance Went Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia wanted to be a warrior. He wanted to use guns. He wanted to be known for more then the German Gilbert. He would prove it to Romano that he could have the same rights as others! Even if that might mean doing something incredibly stupid and well Gilbert!
> 
> Romano just wanted a fun and interesting fight between the Germans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this three years ago. All chapters after 6 will be in a newer writing style and have fights scenes that are better.

Ludwig was nervous. No he was beyond nervous, he was terrified! He and brother were going to perform in front of the Italians and Asians. They wore classic armor of the Roman army. Gilbert kept complaining how it was uncomfortable and embarrassing. Germania kept making motions that look like he was going to hit Gilbert. Ludwig pulled Gilbert away from the curtain.

"What's wrong West?"

"I don't want to go out there!" Gilbert looked at his little brother. From his view, he looked horribly pale and pasty, like he was sick. He was shaking.

"It's going to be fine!" Gilbert told Ludwig that but it didn't help. Gilbert sighed, "Get on your knees."

Ludwig obeyed and got on his knees. Gilbert placed a hand on his head, took a deep breath.

"tu est cum, ego valo vit. ego habit volo arm fortum, tuus sicut."

Ludwig knew of this phrase. He and his brother had made it up when they were little. He felt better now and ready to perform.

"You two! What are you doing over there? Come here now!" They ran back to the curtain and prepped themselves for their performance. Once they were out, they bowed to the audience and to each other. And then they started.

"Germania, why are you still having your sons do this? Can't you teach them newer skills?"

Gilbert got distracted by what Rome had said and lowered his guard, allowing Ludwig to get a good hit on him. He stumbled back rubbing his face.

"Because they have not perfected skills that are basic!"

Gilbert was mad now. He grabbed Ludwig by the arm and turned him around. He shoved him away and while Ludwig was in his confuse state, he whipped his back. Ludwig wanted to cry out. Gilbert had cheated.

"That was quite impressing! What do you think Feliciano? Lovino?"

"I want them to fight better Grandpa. The German bastards are weak!"

Gilbert looked at the older prince for a moment, allowing Ludwig to run into him with great force. And again Gilbert stumbled back. He wasn't weak, he was a strong warrior! He was going to prove it to the prince. He grabbed Ludwig's arm again and pulled it back behind his back.

"Gilbert what are you doing?" Ludwig whispered.

"Entertaining, my dear little West."

"You are going to pop my arm out!"

"Then fight properly!" Gilbert shoved Ludwig to the ground and started spinning his whip. Ludwig struggled to get up and start spinning his own whip. They threw their whips at each other and when they tried to pull back, they tangled. The brothers threw the whips down and just stood there staring at each other. Ludwig was breathing heavy. His back and arm hurt and his mind was jumbled up. Gilbert was calm.

"What of now Germania? Will you teach them newer skills now?"

Germania didn't answer. It was getting intense for Feliciano and Kiku. They were scared for Ludwig. Lovino was laughing.

"Fight! Hit him! Fight!"

Then they went down. The two German brothers wrestled on the cold stone floor. Gilbert grabbed his brother's head and hit it on the stone. Ludwig did cry out this time. His head was pounding. It was getting intense and worse! Germania did not know if he should pull his sons apart; he looked to Rome for the answer. Rome was horrified.

"Rome, do you want me to stop them?"

"For Christ's sake! YES! Stop them!" Germania pulled Gilbert off of Ludwig and pinned him down under his foot.

"Lovino, shame on you for doing that!" Rome screamed at his older grandson.

"Feliciano-sama, I am scared of Ludwig-kun's brother."

"So am I. Prussia is a strong warrior, a scary warrior!"

Gilbert laughed but it wasn't the right person. He looked at Lovino asking for praise.

"It was a good fight but it ended too soon!" Lovino was happy that the Germans fought, "He would have been a good warrior three thousand years ago!"

Gilbert smiled.

"But now, he's useless."

He felt his heart stop. His face drained of color and his smiled disappeared. He wanted to be a warrior! He wanted the approval of the oldest prince!

"Italia Romano!" Everyone flinched, "Why must you be rude? If he had continued the younger brother would be dead! What if you had attacked Feliciano and killed him?"

"That wouldn't have happened! Feliciano would surrendered and let me win. Besides you can't kill a nation!" Lovino got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"Why must he be like that?"

Everyone was quiet. They guessed Ludwig wasn't really in danger but the thought of watching someone be killed was scary. How were they not to be scared? Gilbert had showed that he was a strong warrior and he had the bloodlust drive to be one.

"I am still not teaching them the skills, Rome."

"Why not?" Gilbert screamed, "Why can we not use guns? I want to use them!"

Germania add more pressure, "Because you can't master the skills I had to learn and I am not the proper teacher for those skills!"

Gilbert hadn't thought about it before. His father was right on many levels. The pressure disappeared and Gilbert pushed himself up and unclipped the main part of the armor. He ran out of the palace and stood in the garden.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert turned to look at a blonde with glasses. The blonde was dressed in very nice clothing. He looked at himself. He had a plain tunic that was high in fashion about three thousand years ago along with his fighting skills. He blushed from embarrassment.

"Yes do you need something?"

"Do you live here? I'm lost."

"No, I am a guest for the day. You missed a good performance! I can show you around. My name is Gilbert. Gilbert Belischmidt."

"Oh you are German! That's pretty cool! My name is Matthew Williams, well it's actually Kirkland but I plan on going independent!" Matthew smiled and so did Gilbert. For some odd reason they thought it was pretty normal to be together.

"Do you actually have to be here?"

"No, why?"

"I want to show you around the city," Gilbert grabbed hold of Matthew's hand and led him out of the garden, "This way you don't get lost!" Gilbert winked at Matthew who blushed. Gilbert didn't care if he wasn't really supposed to be out of the palace at the moment. He didn't care if he was going to get punished. And neither did Matthew.

~Back in the Palace~

"Are you alright?" Feliciano was helping Ludwig up.

"Yeah but that was really weird!"

The three friends were the only ones in the performance hall. Germania had gone to look for Gilbert and Rome went to talk to Lovino.

"What do we do now? I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

"I'll be fine, I'm a German! We are strong warriors!"

"Then why are you treated like dirt Ludwig-kun?"

"I don't know something Vaati did a long time. That sounds right. I don't remember much from my childhood."

They were silent for a few minutes before Feliciano suggested they go outside and lie in the grass and watch the clouds. The other two agreed and they were not seen until sunset.


End file.
